Pulling Together
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is actually Fred and George's triplet. The Weasley's have 20 children all together. Edward left in NM but Jasper stayed behind. War rages in the wizarding world. Will Bella be able to stay afloat with the help of a certain male blonde Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is actually Fred and George's triplet. The Weasley's have 20 children all together. Edward left in NM but Jasper stayed behind. War rages in the wizarding world. Will Bella be able to stay afloat with the help of a certain male blonde Cullen.

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella apparates out of the forest where Edward had dumped her. She was furious with him. How dare he leave her in the middle of the forest. Bella hadn't even told them the truth about herself. Bella appears at the Cullen house waving her wand she lets herself in. Looking around the place she really wanted to get some of her anger out.

" _Bombarda!"_ Bella snarls at the piano which immediately is blown to pieces

She sends other destructive spells around the room. She was broken out of her thoughts by a gasp and a chuckle. Bella spins around ready to fight but she sees it is Jasper and two other unknown vampires.

"You're a witch?" Jasper asks shocked

Bella frowns how did he know? Besides the fact she was destroying his house.

"I am. How did you know witches existed?" Bella asks

"I am a wizard/vampire", Jasper says pulling out his wand

"Nice. What is yours made out off?" Bella asks

"Black Walnut and Aspen with a phoenix father core. What about you?" Jasper asks

"Mine is Cypress and Dogwood with a werewolf hair and phoenix feather core", Bella replies, "So you never told the Cullen's about you being a wizard?"

"No. They know they exist. But I kept it to myself. I am from an old family of Wizards", Jasper says

"Why don't we sit down and discuss all this? And you can introduce me to your friends", Bella asks

"I think we need to repair the couch first", Jasper says with a chuckle

" _Reparo",_ Bella says pointing her wand at the couch

Bella takes a seat and gestures for Jasper to do the same.

"So who are your friends?" Bella asks

"I am Peter ma'am", Peter says grinning, "Your going to be a lot of fun"

The woman smacks him around the head.

"Don't pay attention to him. I am Charlotte by the way", Charlotte says

"Pleasure to meet you Peter, Charlotte. So what old family are you from?" Bella asks

"The Potter's. My Grandmother was a Potter then married my Grandfather who was a Whitlock and a Half-Blood", Jasper explains

"A Potter? Well that is surprising", Bella says

"Do you know the Potter family?" Jasper asks

"As a matter of fact I know them really real. My little brother is best friends with the Lord of the house of Potter. Unfortunately, he is the last heir at the moment. That is till now", Bella replies with a chuckle

"What family are you from?" Jasper asks curiously

"First what is your full name?" Bella asks

"Jasper Ignotus Potter-Whitlock at your service Darlin", Jasper says, "What about your name?"

"I am Septima Isabella Weasley", Bella says, "And this is not my look"

Bella waves her wand and her hair turns fire red with brown eyes.

"I like that look better than the other", Jasper says, "It suits you more. And so does the name. Weasley is a Pure-Blood family isn't it?"

"Yes a Pure-Blood family. But unlike others we believe in equal rights. At the moment war is on in Britain. By a Dark Lord. He is killing Muggle's and Muggle-Born. Blood Traitors like my family are being watched. My family is the biggest wizarding family. We are mostly light witches and wizards but I am more grey", Bella explains

"I am grey too. Not all spells are light and not all dark spells are dark", Jasper replies, "So what can we do?"

"Well we go back to England. But I need safe house", Bella states

"I have a house in England. It is one from my father. It is Whitlock Manor. It is a fortress. I have had the House Elves looking after it", Jasper explains

"Would my family be welcome? I am worried that they will be killed", Bella admits

"How much family do you have?" Peter jokes

"I have 19 siblings. I make 20. Mum and Dad wanted a big family. I am a triplet", Bella replies with a shrug

"Are you kidding?" Peter asks

"I am being serious. The Weasley's are a big family. Do you think you can handle all us big boy?" Bella asks Jasper with a smile

"I can handle them all Darlin", Jasper says grinning

"You two have quite auras", Charlotte comments

Bella tilts her head, "You see aura's?"

"Yes. Peter just knows things", Charlotte says

"So what is my aura dear Charlotte?" Bella asks

"Call me Char. And you and Jasper's auras indicate your soul mates", Charlotte says

"So does my gift", Peter admits

Bella looks at Jasper who was looking into Bella's eyes with a smile.

"What do you say Miss Septima?" Jasper asks

"I say we should give it a go. Your better than that tosser Edward", Bella replies

"So take things as they come?" Jasper asks

"Deal. Now what do you say we leave this rainy town?" Bella asks with a smile

"I think we need to do one thing before we leave", Jasper says

Bella cocks her head, "And what would that be?"

Jasper grins, "I think we should destroy the evil pixies clothes"

Bella grins, "That is a good idea. Lead the way"

Jasper leads Bella to a room that had an huge amount of pink in it.

"This is despicable", Bella says, "Where is your personality in this room?"

"There is none. Alice didn't like my ideas", Jasper replies

"Well then lets destroy this room with a little bit of fire", Bella says pulling out her wand, "What to help Jasper?"

"Would love too", Jasper replies drawing his wand

" _Incendio!"_ Bella and Jasper cry and the room lights up with fire

The fire quickly eats up everything in its path. To the room was burnt as a crisp.  
"Alice is going to shit herself", Peter says laughing from the doorway

Bella grins, "Well lets go. I will take us to Charlie's. Take my hand"

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte take Bella's hand and Bella apparates them to Charlie's house.

"Uncle Charlie I am back with guests", Bella calls

Charlie walks out and spots the three vampires.

"Uncle?" Jasper asks Bella

"Yes. Well he was married to my Aunt Renee. I still call him Uncle though. Renee is my mothers sister. Uncle Charlie these are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. And Jasper Potter-Whitlock. He is a wizard", Bella says to Charlie

"You told him your real name?" Charlie asks

"Yes. I am afraid I am leaving Charlie. Jasper is going to help out in London", Bella says nicely

"I will come with you", Charlie decides firmly

"You're a Wizard?" Jasper asks shocked

"Yes I am. How long do we have to pack?" Charlie asks

"We leave within the hour. I will wipe everyone's knowledge of us", Bella says

"Let's get moving", Charlie says drawing his wand

"This way to my room Jasper", Bella says leading Jasper up the stairs

"Nice room", Jasper says looking around

"I couldn't have wizarding stuff up with dimwit and midget. But here is a photo of my family", Bella says handing Jasper a photo with 20 red heads

"All red hair", Jasper says with a chuckle

"A Weasley trait. These are my brothers Fred and George", Bella says handing another photo of two identical red heads with Bella in the middle of them

"Great family", Jasper comments

"My brother Bill is getting married in a few days. I was planning on surprising him by turning up", Bella says

"Who is Bill marrying?" Jasper asks

"A half-Veela named Fleur. I knew her briefly", Bella says

" _Pack"_ , Bella says waving her wand

Everything flies from different places of the room and go into a trunk that Bella had taken out. Jasper steps on the loose floor board. Taking off the piece of wood he pulls out Bella's things.

"Missing these?" Jasper asks Bella showing her, her missing stuff

Bella growls, "That ditwit. I am going to destroy these"

"After you", Jasper says

Bella lights all the things on fire and they are destroyed within seconds.

"Now lets get going", Bella says

"May I take that Darlin?" Jasper asks

"You may cowboy", Bella says smiling handing over the trunk

Jasper and Bella walk down the stairs to find Peter and Charlotte waiting. Charlie was waving his wand and all his things were packed and the last of the things were shrunken.

"All ready?" Charlie asks

"We are off. Jasper are we going by port-key?" Bella asks Jasper

"Yes the only way to get there. _Portus!"_ Jasper says turning a cushion into a port-key

"Let me put a memory charm on the town then we can go", Bella says waving her wand and planting memories in the town's head, "Done"

"Everyone grab the port-key", Jasper says holding out the cushion

Everyone takes it and they disappear from Forks. Leaving nothing behind to trace them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Bill was born in 1969 in this story and this starts before Bill's wedding.**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year:)**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Septima/Bella lands on her feet in front of a huge mansion. Jasper wraps an arm around her waist.

"This is Whitlock Manor", Jasper says to Bella

"It is spectacular", Septima says smiling

"The House-Elves keep it in good condition. May I show you around darlin'?" Jasper asks

"I would like that Cowboy", Septima says smiling

Jasper shows Septima, Peter and Charlotte around the manor. Septima found it beautiful. Jasper shows Septima to a room.

"This can be your room Darlin", Jasper says

"Why don't I share your room? We are mates after all", Septima replies smiling

"Alright Darlin. My room is this way", Jasper says showing her to his room down the hall

The room was black, gold and blue it had a king canopy bed.

"This is amazing", Septima says smiling

"Thanks Darlin. The other rooms are decorated differently", Jasper says un-shrinking her trunk

"Thank you for this. Are you sure my family can stay here?" Septima asks Jasper

"I am sure. As you can see there is plenty of room", Jasper says

Septima was about to reply when she gasps and clutches her head.

"Septima?" Jasper asks panicked

"George", Septima says painfully, "He is hurt. I need to the Burrow"

"Will you be ok?" Charlotte asks

"We have a connection me, Fred and George. And George is injured badly", Septima says shaking

"Are you ok to apparate?" Jasper asks her

"I will have to be. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte take my hands", Septima says holding out her hands

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte take her hands and they disappear out of Whitlock Manor and land on the hillside. They saw a unique house down the hill.

"That is the Burrow. My childhood home", Septima says

She hurries down the hill with the 3 vampires behind her. All anxieties for her. They were met by several wands.

"Mum!" Septima says to the red haired woman

"Septima?" Molly asks

"It is me Mum. Remember Fred, George and I made Ron scared of spiders by turning his teddy bear into one after he stole our toy broom", Septima says

"Septima!" Molly says hugging her daughter tightly

"Hi Mum", Septima says

"What are you doing here?" Molly asks

"I felt George get hurt. What is going on?" Septima asks

Molly goes white and so do the teens behind her.

"They family is moving Harry to here. They haven't arrived yet", Molly says to her daughter

"I am sure Mum. That George is hurt", Septima says

"I better get medical supplies. Oh my poor baby", Molly says tears in her eyes

"Mum these are my friends Peter and Charlotte and my boyfriend Jasper Potter-Whitlock", Septima says

"Vampires", Molly says

"They drink the blood of animals Mum they mean us no harm. Jasper Potter-Whitlock is my soulmate", Septima explains

"Potter?" Ginny asks

"Yes. My grandmother was a Potter ma'am", Jasper says nervously

"Welcome to the family Jasper", Molly says hugging Jasper tightly

"Thank you Mrs Weasley", Jasper says

"It is Molly dear. Now I must go and get medical supplies for George", Molly says rushing in

"Jasper, Peter, Charlotte meet my little sisters and brothers", Septima says

"Hi I am Victoria Violetta Weasley and this is my twin…", Victoria starts

"I am Alexander James Weasley we were born in 1984. So we are 13. Call me Alex", Alex says

"I am Marius Damion Weasley I was born in 1983. I am 14", arius says

"I am Isolt Lillian…", Isolt says

"And I am Lysandra Charis her twin…", Lysandra

"We were born in 1982…", Isolt says

"We are 15", Lysandra finishes

"I am Ginny Molly Weasley and I will be 16 in a few days", Ginny says

"Pleasure to meet you all", Jasper says

"So where are the others?" Septima asks

"They went to make sure Harry got here safely. But some port-keys come back without them", Ginny explains pointing at the port-keys

"Who should be next?" Septima asks  
"Harry and Hagrid", Ginny replies, "Do you think George really is wounded?"

"Yes I do. I still feel the pain", Septima replies

Suddenly there was a crash and Septima wipes her wand around and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte crouch as her mother and Ginny scream. She sees Hagrid and a boy with messy black hair.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Molly cries

"Stand down", Septima says to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte as her Mother interrogates Harry

She sees her mother run inside. Ginny and Harry were talking. Hagrid finally notices her.

"Septima?" Hagrid asks

"Hi Hagrid. You look a little worse for wear", Septima says

"We were in a fight with You-Know-Who", Hagrid replies, "Are they vampires?"

"Yes this is my boyfriend Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte. They only drink the blood of animals", Septima replies

"Nice to meet ya", Hagrid says shaking Jasper, Peter's and Charlotte's hands

"What are you?" Peter asks and Charlotte hits him around the head

"Half-Giant. Call me Hagrid everyone does", Hagrid says not offended, "Any friends of Septima's is a friend of mines"

Septima looks around and sees blue light. Her wand tightly in her hand she aims at it.

"Mum!" Ginny shouts

Molly who just returned with brandy for Hagrid turns. Septima gasps as she sees George leaning on Professor Lupin's body.

"GEORGE!" Septima yells

Remus looks in shock at Septima. He couldn't believe she was here and there were three vampires! Septima sees Harry runs forward and helps George into the house. They place him on the couch and Molly goes to tend to him. Septima sees the hole in his head his ear had been cursed off! Septima conjures up a basin to start cleaning the wound with her mothers help. Septima stops when she hears snarling and see's Remus with his wand out and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte growling at each other. Septima remembers then that they are mortal enemies.

" _Protego!"_ Septima thinks the shield spell to place in between them

Remus looks at her in shock.

"Professor Lupin they are my friends they drink the blood of animals. I am dating Jasper", Septima says gesturing to Jasper

"They are vampires!" Remus says

"AND YOU ARE A WEREWOLF! My brother and triplet is lying here with a hole in his head and all you can do is growling at my boyfriend and friends!" Septima yells

Remus puts down his wand.

"I am sorry but it is instincts", Remus says

"They are here to help. Jasper calm everyone down", Septima orders

"Yes Darlin", Jasper says sending out calm

"Are you really Septima? How did you get the Marauders map?" Remus asks as Septima takes the shield away

"Fred, George and I nicked it from Filch's office. Fred and George throw dumb bombs and distracted Filch and I grabbed it", Septima replies

Remus puts down his wand and Strood over and hugs her.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asks

"I felt George get hurt", Septima replies

Soon four girls come running in. Remus questions them and they were who they said they were.

"Septima?" the older girl asks

"Euphemia, Cedrella, Calliope, Lucretia", Septima says and hugs them

"What happened to George?" Lucretia asks

"His ear was cursed off", Septima says

They gasps.

"Sisters this is my boyfriend Jasper and his adopted brother Peter and his wife Charlotte", Septima introduces them

"Vampires", Calliope says

"Yes they only drink the blood of animals", Septima replies

"I am Lucretia Jasmine Weasley I am 18", Lucretia says introducing herself

"I am Calliope Sarah Weasley and I am 20", Calliope says

"I am Cedrella Carlotta Weasley and I am 22", Cedrella says smiling

"I am Euphemia Iolanthe Weasley and I am 23", Euphemia says introducing herself

"Nice to meet you", Jasper says

They hear a scuffle outside and they all run out to figures in the yard. One was a young woman and the other Septima recognises as Kingsley.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asks Lupin

"Harry is the best hope we have trust him", Remus says calmly

Kingsley turns his wands on everyone else.

"I have checked them! And the vampires are with Septima she says they drink animal blood", Remus says

"All right, all right. But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!" Kingsley growls

"So it seems but apparently they did not realise that there would be seven Harry's", Remus replies

"Small comfort. Who else is back?" Kingsley asks

"Only Lucretia, Calliope, Cedrella, Euphemia, Harry, Hagrid, George and me", Remus replies

Septima turns around and hurries inside to help her mother again with George. The bleeding had stopped. But it was still a big wound.

Soon two of her brothers arrive and were questioned both were shocked to see Septima but they gave her a big hug.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper and friends Peter and Charlotte", Septima introduces them

"I am Asriel Casper Weasley and I am 24", Asriel says shaking their hands

"I am Charlie Theodore Weasley and I am 25", Charlie says

They hear a racket from outside and a loud crash.

"I'll prove who I am Kingsley, after I've seen my son! Now move back if you know what is good for you!" Septima hears her Dad say

Septima sees her father rush in and to her mother.

"Arthur", her mother sobs, "Oh thank goodness"

"How is he?" Arthur asks

Septima hears them but sees Fred and their eyes lock.

"Tima!", Fred says and hugs his triplet tightly

"Freddie", Septima says hugging him back

They pull apart and turn to George and Fred pales even more. They see George stirring. Both Septima and Fred hold their breath as they wait to see if he was ok.

"How do you feel Georgie?" Molly asks

"Saint-like", George mummers

"What's wrong with him?" Fred croaks looking terrified

"Is his mind effected?" Septima asks

"Saint-Like", George repeated opening his eyes and seeing his triplets looking at him

He was happy to see Septima again.

"You see…I'm holy. _Holey_. Fred, Septima geddit?" George asks

"Pathetic", Septima says with a smile

"Pathetic. With all the whole wide would of ear-related humour before you, you go with _holey_?" Fred asks

"Ah well. You'll be able to tell us apart now anyway Mum", George says, "Hi Harry – you are Harry right?" George asks

"Yeah. I am", Harry says

"Well at least we got you back ok. Why aren't Ron, Cassiopeia, Reggie and Bill huddled around my sickbed?" George asks  
"They are not back yet", Molly says

George looks around and sees the three vampires one had his hand in Septima's.

"Anything you want to tell us Septima?" George asks

"This is my boyfriend Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte", Septima says

That is when a man and woman enter and are greeted with smiles.  
"Septima", they say and hug her

"These are…", Septima introduces Jasper, Peter and Charlotte

"I am Cassiopeia Muriel Weasley and I am 26", Cassiopeia says

"I am Reginald Septimus Weasley and I am 27", Reginald says

They hear noises from outside and in come Ron and Tonks and Bill and Fleur.

"Oh Bill! Thank god, thank god", Molly says hugging Bill

"Mad-Eye is dead", Bill says

Septima gasps and everyone goes quiet.

"We saw it. It happened just after we broke out of the circle. Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort – he can fly – went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and there was nothing we could do. Nothing. We had half a dozen of them on our own tail-", Bill broke

"Of course you couldn't do nothing", Remus says

Bill bought out of the side cupboard a bottle of fire-whisky and handed out some classes.

"Mad-Eye", Bill says

"Mad-Eye", everyone replies taking the shot

They talked and Bill saw his sister and some vampires. He was shocked to see her. Septima was shocked to see his scared face.

"Septima?" Bill asks

"Bill", Septima asks hugging Bill, "Are you going to introduce me to your bride?"

"Septima this is Fleur. Fleur this is Fred and George's triplet Septima", Bill says

"Nice to meet you", Fleur says smiling

"You too. This is my boyfriend Jasper and his family Peter and Charlotte", Septima introduces them

Harry was introduced to Jasper as a relative which made Harry happy that he had a blood relative. They all shake hands and Septima was happy her family were all accepting. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte couldn't believe it these people didn't find them scary. They were all accepting. They promised themselves that they would do everything they could to help them. No matter what…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
